


That Yellow Bag

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Series: Spectrum Challenge [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: After finding Sesshomaru injured, and the group wasn't there. Kagome takes him into a cave for safe healing.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Spectrum Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/412942
Kudos: 20
Collections: Inuyasha Fics





	That Yellow Bag

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Here is a one-shot that, just came into my mind when I was looking for something to do. It's good to be back. Also check out my author's note about the other stories I have up that aren't completed. It is a challenge to the Spectrum Challenge made by fortnightly. Unedited as well, will place up edited version when I get it back from a beta reader, if she not sick anymore and it not COVID.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha, however I do own this plot.
> 
> Prompt: Spectrum Challenge – Yellow

"Kagome!" Heiko called out. She busied herself with her daughter's yellow bag that she brought with her to the feudal era time by placing food into it. Smiling at the said bag… it must be a shock for that time's people to see a bright colored object.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, as she turned to see Kagome walking into the kitchen with her school uniform on.

"Morning, mother." Kagome yawned out as she had her hand to her mouth. "Coffee." Heiko heard her daughter muttering under her breath.

She watched Kagome made herself some coffee before eating breakfast and finished packing her yellow bag.

"See you later. I don't know when I'm be back home." Kagome stated, hopping on one foot as she was trying to get her black shoes on. Once she was done, she lifted her head to her mother and gave her a large hug.

Kagome raced out of her home and towards the well house. She pushed opened the sliding door and closed it shut again. She looked at the well as memories were brought up within her mind. The first time, she fell in it or as it was she was pulled through it first. It's been two years since she had broken the jewel for the second time.

Inuyasha was pissed off at her but in the end, he was okay with it. It stopped Naraku from making a wish, but now they had to collect it all over again. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were still within them but this time, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Au-Uh are with them.

As Naraku is still at a high. She wished she killed him with a that double arrow shot she did. Since then, Naraku had tried to kill her repeatedly. Now this time, Kagome didn't always need to have Inuyasha protect her. Sesshomaru had took it upon himself to train her with daggers as well with baton.

Inuyasha still had fights with Sesshomaru at times and it had turned deadly for a little while. Until Miroku suggested that they fight for Alpha rights, since Kagome is and still is the Alpha Bitch, she needed to stay and watch along with watching for the brothers to keep from killing each other.

Kagome was against it from the start and yelled at them both for saying yes. She couldn't understand why they had to fight when Sango had informed her what could happened. She watched it and silently cried when Inuyasha was cut and slashed at by Sesshomaru. But for some thing reason, she was also worried for Sesshomaru as well. Every nick had she worried for him as well, when she told Sango this, Sango had just looked at her with a shock look and everything.

In the end, Sesshomaru won with Inuyasha submitting to his brother. Kagome had declared that Sesshomaru was the winner and that he was Alpha now. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru had helped Inuyasha up and walked away from the group to talk and wash up.

Kagome had stormed away from them both and went for a walk. She hated that fact that they had **HER** referee that damn battle match. It hurt her to know that, she had to do it and only her. She hated them for making her watch it as well.

She made her way back and glared at Miroku for suggesting it as well. He placed his hands up and calmly stated," It was for the best."

She sighed at this and took her bag towards the hot springs to bandage them up and gave them a yell for doing this to her. By the end of it all, Inuyasha was paled in the face and Sesshomaru had a slight amused look on his face. Then she let him have it too.

Kagome jumped into the well and pink lights came around her. She sighed at the color it made her feel better then before for some reason. She looked up to see clear blue skies with few clouds covering. She climbed out of the well and thought about when she had told Sesshomaru about her home and her time.

She giggled at the image that came to her mind then, it was Sesshomaru tilting his head at her with a shocked and confused look. She had seen him not believing her at first but when they returned to the well, Kagame jumped into it and disappeared. When she came back, she was holding onto a new yellow bag as her other one was ripped by demons. She was lifted out by Sesshomaru who demanded where she was. She simply at told him, she was in her time.

Of course, over the weeks, she had told Sesshomaru a lot of knowledge that she had. He was stunned about her knowledge and asked for books from her time to read upon. She made her way towards Kaede's hut when she heard some fighting.

Kagome took out her daggers and raced towards the place, demons and blood were what she finds when she got there. Corpses and limps were all over the place. Kagome wanted vomit at the sight. She slowly made her way more towards the pants of pain…. She wasn't sure. She walked over the large rock to see Silver hair with red blood in it.

"Miko…" Kagome heard as she turned to see two demons advancing on her. She cursed to see that they had four shards themselves.

"What do we have here?" one of them said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and held out her weapons ready. She gasped at the figure beside her now. It was Sesshomaru, his top was ripped in many places, making her wonder how it was still on him. His wounds were bad, she was shock that he was alive still. That did something to her heart, to ache about that. That wasn't the time to think about it or do anything about it. He growled loudly at the two demons and he tried to move, it was like his wounds were sucking the energy from him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud as the two demons jeered at him. Kagome's eyes narrowed at them and was held her daggers in the ready position that Sesshomaru had taught her.

She moved with grace and slenderness of a warrior as she strike the demons as they attacked her. One of its lost arms from her attack as her reiki torn into his body and soon felt nothing. The last one roared loudly and attacked faster and harder than before. Kagome had barely dodged from his attacks.

Cuts opened and poured out blood as Kagome finally got the upper hand on the demon. She felt to the ground breathing hard and winched in pain. Finally, the two demons were dead as she picks up the four shards. They glowed pink as the shards were purified and turned back to see Sesshomaru attempting to get up.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out as she moved towards his side.

Once Kagome got to his side and she helped him up standing there for a few moments to strength his legs. She moved him forward to the village. She looked around to see if anything would attack them but found nothing of the sort.

Kagome stopped as she looked at tall hill, she turned to see that she had gone the wrong way and ended up here, night was falling quickly now. She spotted a cave in the distance as she pulled when almost dragged Sesshomaru there. He had fallen asleep on her. He weight was very uncomfortable to support when she had to wake him up a few times to help her.

Once she had them in the cave, she rests Sesshomaru against the side as she looked in and notched her arrow, she walked into the cave more and was ready to fire her arrow if they were anyone that could hurt them. Nothing attacked and she couldn't sense anyone else but them.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and help him more into the cave and had he resting against the wall as he sat down. Kagome turned back and walked out to get some fire wood and stones, twenty minutes later, she had a small fire going. Night had fully come and the stars were twinkling outside the cave, the moon was lit and making the tree in the distance seen. She placed a barrier around the front of the cave, and washed her hands with some of the water, she got before night had fully come.

She turned to see Sesshomaru breathing hard and had sweat coming down his face. She needed to hurry as she took out some herbs and bandages and stated working on his injuries and wondered where Inuyasha, Sango and the others were. Sesshomaru growled low at her hands roaming over his body.

After, that Kagome made sure that Sesshomaru had something to eat to help his natural abilities to heal himself. She had to feed him, raw bloody meats after, she had hunted. Hunting wasn't fun either, hunting in the day was easier but at night. Kagome had fell a few times, but caught a deer and had to drag it back. Kagome made a face when she smelled herself after when she got back to the cave, and shuddered when she had to skin and peel the fur and others things off from the deer.

She had to cut the pieces into small and used her sticks to grilled them herself and made her way over to Sesshomaru's side with a bowl of bloody deer meat. Kagome was starting to get sick but looking at all the blood and she shook her head. She needed to get this done with.

Feeding him was hard, Kagome swore a few times, when he mistakenly bitten her fingers a few times, trying to get him to eat. Finally, she used her spoon from home. That was easier to use and faster then using her fingers.

She cleared her fingers and her bowl and went back to eat her meal. Kagome tried to stay up all night but soon she felt herself being laid down and a warm body coming to rest at her side. Clawed hand was wrapping around her waist but her eyes felt very heavy with sleep.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sleep, Miko." His deep voice calmed her down fast. She nodded her head and turned onto her side and sighed as she finally fell asleep.

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and growled at the warm body that was press tightly against his form. He glanced down to see the miko sleeping. He remembers her coming and getting him to safety after that he scanned the area to see her yellow bag.

Monstrously of a bag that she carried most of the time. Yellow…Sesshomaru shook his head at this and looked back at the Miko. He could hear her waking up.

"Miko."

Kagome woke up and looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She blushed and tried to move but he stopped her.

"This Sesshomaru thanks for you healing him." He told her.

"Your welcome." Kagome told him. "Now, what happened?"

His eyes narrowed at her words. "It was Naraku. He attacks when you were gone. Inuyasha was hurt and is at the old miko house resting. The monk was poisoned by…"

Kagome gasped at this. "The insects."

He nodded his head." The demon slayer was hurt but was fine and is looking after the males. This Sesshomaru drove Naraku away from the village after the others were not able to fight. He stuck this Sesshomaru hard in the back and after that he left." He growled lowly.

Kagome nodded her head at him. "Should we go back?" Kagome asked. She was already up and grabbing her bag.

Sesshomaru looked at that YELLOW bag again and decide he hated the color. He stood up and walked over to the miko.

"Not yet. This Sesshomaru needs more time to heal." He told her.

Kagome looked at him and rose an eye brow at him. He smirked at her and pointed to her bag." Get a new color. That color is too bright and This Sesshomaru hates it."

Kagome's mouth drop opened at him and started to laugh at him. He frowned at her and watched as she continued to laugh at him.

He had to stop her. His arm shot out and grabbed her to him. His lips touch hers and her laughter stopped. He pulled back and grinned down at her. Her face was bright red and her mouth was opened again.

"Now, rest Miko." He told her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I hope you did enjoy this one-shot. I will try and get more done in the New Year. Be safe!


End file.
